Our Silent Life
by Elficiel
Summary: Tout commence par une brève excursion dans la ville où leurs chemins se croisent... Et où ils apprennent que leur destin était lié. Kaiba/Shizuka. Hiatus.


**Les idées, ça ne pardonne pas XD Voici l'une des petite histoires que recèle ma tête depuis un bout de temps; il s'agit de fics à plusieurs chapitres ou de One-shot...Cela varie en fonction de mes idées du moment... Bonne lecture.**

* * *

-

**Auteur: **Regenerating Fire  
SilentShipping _(Seto/Shizuka)_

-

-

* * *

**Our Silent Life**

**-**

Le silence pèse dans la salle. Tout est gris d'ennui et de lassitude malgré les rayons du soleil qui s'obstinent à vouloir percer les fenêtres de ce lieu. Je sais que que Joey m'attend à la sortie, il a toujours hai les bibliothèques et combien de fois ai-je dû entendre ses réflexions à ce sujet. Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour discuter de cela. Je parcours rapidement du regard une étagère renfermant tout une rangée de bouquins en tous genres. Voyons, quel livre peut parler de...

Mon cerveau n'a pas pu terminer cette pensée car ses neurones se sont tous fixés au statut KO. Je me demande pourquoi. Dans un ultime effort, je tourne mon regard vers les côtés en levant la tête à m'en donner un torticolis et c'est dans mon esprit que tout devient sans dessus dessous: Il est là.

Dans le désarroi, et sans m'en apercevoir, je laisse tomber le livre qui s'échoue à terre avec un bruit de pages qui se froissent. Des yeux perçants aux eaux polaires se baissent alors vers moi. Une mystérieuse chaleur afflue vers mes joues; tant et si bien que j'ai l'impression qu'elles brûlent comme une poêle sur le feu.

-

Le nouveau venu prononce alors quelque chose d'une voix anormalement douce:

" Wheeler."

-

-

Il y a des fois où je voudrais être née sous un autre nom; ce nom qui lui inspire tant de mépris. Tiens, en parlant de mépris... Celui qu'il éprouvait pour nous semble s'être soudain évaporé. Et ce mot lâché avec autant de simplicité, ça m'étonne beaucoup; je m'attendais à une pique du genre: "Tiens, voici le second membre de la famille déjantée des Wheeler.", mais ça, non. Quelle mouche l'a piqué?

Il s'approche de moi, en ... souriant? Et ramasse le bouquin qui se trouve à présent dans un bien piteux état.

-

" Tu devrais faire attention avec les choses." est la seule phrase qu'il dit en me tendant l'ouvrage.

Je le prends, et sens au passage sa main aux doigts longs et fins qui touchent les miens durant l'échange. Je bredouille un "Merci" confus, et détourne mes yeux. Le sol n'a jamais eu autant d'attrait pour moi que maintenant. Il y a quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu faire, c'est...

Et lui, qui continue à me regarder avec insistance. Si je n'étais pas paralysée par la peur ou la timidité, je me serais enfuie il y a longtemps. Heureusement que nous sommes dans un coin désert...

" Comment lui dire ce que vous ressentez", fait le châtain en regardant le livre que je tiens à la main.

-

" Je... Euh... " bégaye-je mais les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge et se refusent à franchir la porte de ma bouche.

Maudissant intérieurement le bouquin, je vois son visage dessiner sur ses lèvres un petit sourire. Je ne saurais dire quelle expression reflète ce dernier.

Quelle assurance sur ses traits ! Des mots réussissent enfin à sortir de ma gorge; il faut que je me ressaisisses! Alors, je lâche une parole, sans savoir pourquoi elle est aussi sèche:

-

-

" Je me plais à lire quelques bouquins lorsque je m'ennuie, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut t'intéresser! "

Sans attendre quoi que ce soit, il se penche sur moi. Je sens son souffle sur mon visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?... Ma main se pose sur mes lèvres incrédules. Je n'arrive pas encore à croire ce qui s'est passé... Il sourit de plus belle et s'écarte de mon visage vermeille.

-

" Je m'intéresse à la personne à qui tu caches tant de choses. "

S'il continue à me regarder ainsi, je crois que je vais vraiment l'avoir, cette syncope, tant mon coeur cogne dans ma poitrine et sort de sa cage thoraxique à chaque fois que je respire. Les rares gens qui passent dans le coin nous regardent avec une expression choquée. Je pense que c'est dû à la présence de Kaiba tout près de moi. Ca provoque pas mal de réflexions de tous les côtés; surtout chez les filles. J'ai si honte.

Lui aussi a remarqué les gens qui se clairsemaient autour de nous, et s'éloigne de moi. Je fais de même et sans lui accorder un seul regard, m'en vais à la hâte sous les murmures des tierces personnes.

-

-

Cette excursion dans la ville promet d'être bien...

-

-

**& & &**

" Alors? Tu en as mis du temps! " lance Jonouchi, rangeant dans sa poche un paquet de cartes.

" Désolée, il y avait du monde! "

Je ne dis rien de plus, découvrant au passage une jeune femme blonde vêtue d'un haut et d'une mini-jupe violet ultra-seyants. Mai. Je la salue, en m'efforçant d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Elle me répond par un sourire enchanté et lâche le bras de mon frère qu'elle enlaçait tendrement.

Jonouchi lève ses bras au ciel, et, radieux, déclare qu'il est partant pour aller jusqu'au bout du monde! Mai secoue la tête avec un sourire condescendant sur ses lèvres tartinées de gloss. Il propose d'aller au musée de Domino; Yugi l'avait invité à s'y rendre pour "des affaires importantes".

-

D'un pas allègre, nous nous rendons donc au musée.

-

-

Sans un mot, je gravis les marches en écoutant la discussion de Jonouchi et son amie. L'intérieur de l'établissement sent quelque peu le renfermé. Je regarde alentours dans l'espoir de retrouver le maître des jeux. Quand je me fais aborder par une voix féminine que je connais bien:

-

" Serenity! "

-

" Salut, Anzu! Où est Yuugi? "

J'aurais dû m'en douter. Yuugi ne va jamais quelque part sans ses amis. Jamais l'un sans les autres. Bref, je scrute la grande brunette dont le sourire se mua brusquement en une expression sérieuse.

" Près du bas-relief, en bas. "

-

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? " s'enquit Mai, inquiète.

-

" Cela te concerne ... " dit Anzu en me fixant étrangement.

-

-

**& & & **

Anzu nous invite à descendre un escalier qui mène à une grande salle éclairée par des néons. Je me demande bien ce dont il peut s'agir. Voilà Yugi, avec le même regard sérieux, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire une parole, Honda s'avance vers moi:

-

" Bonjour, Shizuka! "

Je réponds et note sur ses joues une légère rougeur, mais n'y prends pas trop garde. Yuugi me fixe intensément de ses yeux violacés, et parvient enfin à parler:

-

-

" Shizuka, regarde ce bas-relief. "

J'obtempère, et réussis à garder mon sang-froid malgré la stupeur qui envahit mon être. Devant moi se dressait la représentation de Yugi; de Kaiba aussi, entourés de monstres de duels (!)... Mais je n'en ai pas fini avec les nouvelles déconcertantes: la silhouette d'une jeune fille s'étalait, au dessous du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus.

-

-

" Il y a cinq mille ans, tu as vécu en Egypte et te nommais Kisara. " lâche d'une traite une femme au teint mat et aux longs cheveux noirs qui se tenait près de Yugi.

J'écarquille les yeux de stupeur.

" C'est... c'est impossible! On m'avait dit que Kisara était le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus! "

L'égyptienne hoche lentement la tête:

" L'essence vitale de Kisara était ce monstre; ce même monstre qui figure actuellement dans le deck de Seto Kaiba. Nous pensons que lorsque l'attaque du Diabound du voleur Bakura t'a atteinte; toi et ton ki vous êtes séparés l'un de l'autre. Une fois que ton énergie vitale fut gravée dans une pierre en tant que créature de duel, ton corps s'est transformé en poussière d'étoile... "

Elle marque une pause; déliant la multitude de pensées qui se pressaient de mon esprit. Puis reprit sur le même ton, dans le silence de la pièce:

-

-

" Aujourd'hui tu n'es plus qu'une personne séparée de son essence vitale. "

" C'est incroyable, Isis ! " commente Jonouchi, abasourdi par la nouvelle.

Il n'est pas le seul.

-

Je passe une main fourbue sur ma tempe fortement éprouvée par une migraine. En dépit de tout l'accablement qui me saisit, je parvient à bégayer:

" Et Kaiba le savait, n'est-ce pas? "

" Il y a peu de temps que je le lui ai dit. " acquiesce ladite Shitzu. " Il était incrédule mais a fini par le croire. "

-

Elle me fixe de ses yeux azurés; et une lumière dorée s'échappe de l'oeil du torque qu'elle portait à son cou. Cette lumière éblouit mon regard.

-

Yuugi me regarde d'un oeil compatissant et vient poser sa main sur mon épaule:

" Je sais ce que tu ressens. J'ai été moi-même très surpris lorsqu'on m'avait appris que j'avais été jadis un Pharaon. "

On allait de nouvelles en nouvelles. Moi, un dragon, Yugi, un ancien roi égyptien; et quoi encore?

-

-

Après quelques commentaires échangés, Joey, Mai et moi repartons direction la maison. Je pousse la porte qui émet un petit grincement et je me dirige vers ma chambre sans prêter la moindre attention au "Enfin seuls" chuchoté par Mai.

-

-

**& & &**

Donc, j'ai été Kisara? J'ai peine à y croire ! Je ne sais que peu de choses sur mon ancienne vie, et Téa m'avait que très peu raconté sur ce fameux voyage en Egypte qu'elle avait effectué avec Yugi, Joey et Tristan. Je sais seulement que tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu...

Cela expliquait surtout le comportement de Kaiba, à la bibliothèque. Je me demande pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit. Avait-il peur que je le croie pas ?

Livrée à moi-même et à mes réflexions, je laisse la journée achever son long cours, en attente du matin suivant...

**à suivre...**

* * *

_Le second et je pense, le dernier chapitre arrivera bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas !_


End file.
